Bionic Hero
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Alex us an 18 year old boy who was made bionic after he was badly injured he is saved by his father prior to his death he sets out to save the world but find the one responsible and bring them to justice but learns some truths that he had forgotten about
1. Chapter 1

The Bionic Hero chapter 1

Mission creek

Alex a 18 year old who was implanted with bionic's after an injury when he was 5 he used his new powers to help people while also attending school to keep his cover intact but this is where things begin to change.

Alex wakes up his capsule washing before putting him in his school clothes he stepped out he is white wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt with blue jeans.

A few hours later after having breakfast and grabbing his school stuff he walked to school and walked over to his locker and took out his books from his bag and leaving his bag and shutting his locker.

He started to head for class when four people walked past him he recognised one of them leo but he pushed it aside and put a finger to his forehead and used his bionic vision.

And saw to his shock that the three were like him but he stepped away deciding to deal with that problem later.

The bell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and he followed the others into class.

He sat down as the teacher began explaining when his sensors started beeping he looked up and it was his smart home system Gideon.

Quietly Alex spoke "what is it gideon can't you see I'm in the middle of something".

"Sorry master it is important I've just got reports of an out of control train there are explosives on board".

Alex nodded "okay" he looked around and raised a hand and used another one of his abilities he sent a surge through the power grid.

All the lights blew up causing the fire bell to ring the teacher ordered the class to evacuate.

Alex followed behind the rest till he saw a chance to slip away and excited the school not knowing he had been seen by one of the three kids with leo had seen him.

He used his speed and ran out following gideon's direction till he found the sight of the runaway train he stood on a building near the train tracks.

He watched as the train was speeding out of control he waited for the right moment and jumped onto the train landing with a thud.

He recovered quickly and made his way forward when a grenade dropped at his feet he jumped back quickly shielding his eyes watching from behind cover.

As the light flash died down Alex peeked round the corner to see several figures moving around.

He was about to move from cover when he felt something pressed against his head "don't move".

Alex pretended to raised his hands but elbowed the guard who backed up before Alex delivered a blow to the back of his head knocking him out cold".

The guards noticed this and aimed their guns and fired Alex bought up the force field absorbing the shots before he threw it out wards knocking them out.

He got passed them to the front of the train he blew it open as it had become stuck with the speed of the train.

He found the there was no driver which confused him but understood having a good feeling who created the train.

He then noticed the brake line was cut.

Knowing a way he could stop it he projected his force field to surround the train and hopefully slow it down to stop it.

Before he could move a blast hit him in the back he spun round seeing the blast came from a teenage boy.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that it's all part of my bosses plan".

Alex recovered from the blast "well guess I'm not the only one of my kind but I will stop you but can I get a name so i know who to send what's left of you to".

The boy laughed "bring it I've had bionic's longer than you an energy blade appeared in his hand.

Alex got his own ready as the boy charged at him

To be continued

Next time the fight begins who is this other kid working for keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bionic Hero chapter 2

Alex blocked as the boy charged towards him their blades colliding but Alex was the stronger fighter knocked the boy back sending him through the window of the train but to his shock the boy reappeared.

"you really thought you were the only one" he held a block of energy.

Before he threw it at Alex who blocked the blast with his forcefield throwing it outwards the boy was hit with his own attack falling to the floor.

Alex quickly spun around throwing out his forcefield the train smashed against it but he held strong as the train grinded to a halt.

But when he turned to deal with the boy he was gone he pushed that aside but his hearing picked up noise reporters he guessed and teleported.

landing in his house gideon appeared on computer screen "good work but you need to get back to school before your missed".

Alex nodded getting in his capsule to change out of his mission suit and returned to school before he got inside when a voice spoke "oi you where have you been you weren't outside during the fire.

Alex looked round and groaned as principal perry walked over to him thinking quickly " oh I had an appointment grabbing a piece of paper he scribbled on it and put it in her hand my uncle will explain everything".

he walked away before she could ask anymore questions later the rest of the day went by easily he got through his remaining lessons and was grabbing his stuff from his locker when perry walked over to him again.

"hey you she announced your story checks out but I'm watching you she walked away" Alex turned away "don't worry she's always like that".

Alex looked round as Leo came over "yeah I know you sure she's in the right job prison guard seems more likely".

Leo nodded when the bell rung Alex walked out leaving Leo alone when the three kids Alex had since learned that they were called Adam Bree and Chase.

chase said "do you know him theres something wierd about that kid" Leo nodded "yeah theres something wierd about you too as we already know".

"But Leo he's right he disappeared earlier and then there was a news report on a train that almost derailed..

Leo smirked " well seems his disappearance was for reason but if you think otherwise".

"Look it doesn't matter but if you care so much about it tell you suspicion to davenport now let's go home".

They left the school late they walked into their house Adam Bree and Chase went into the lab downstairs where davenport would be while Leo went upstairs to his room.

He lied down on his bed closing his eyes.

Meanwhile Alex returned home lying on his bed "gideon any news on who that boy was he had powers exactly like me".

"I'm looking into it young master but there is not much information but there is someone who might his name Donald davenport" Alex listened as Gideon explained but felt like that wasn't the truth as inside he felt like he knew that boy.

He snapped out of his thoughts as gideon continued

"Those three kids you told me about they are bionic like you he made them.

But not as powerful".

Alex nodded "anyway I'm going to sleep now wake me if there is any information or disaster whatever.

He got in his capsule the light going out as he closed the door behind him

The next day came quicker than he would of liked but he was excited as today was the weekend so no school got out of his capsule getting dressed.

He went downstairs and was eating when there was a knock at the door he got up and walked to the door and opened it finding leo on the other side.

"Hey why are you here and how did you find me".

He let the boy walk in and sat on his sofa as leo said "well a friend of mine was able to get ahold of your address".

Alex nodded "would this friend would he be the same one I saw with you earlier the one who he was cut off when his phone started beeping he pulled it out of his pocket.

Before looking at Leo "sorry mate your gonna have to go I have a an emergency".

He started hurrying leo to the door but the boy said "wait I know".

Alex stopped pushing him "you know I'm bionic do the others".

Leo shook his head "they suspect good job with the train by the way".

Alex nodded "okay glad you know let's go see what it is he pulled out his phone and pressed a button and wall where the stairs were slid across revealing an elevator door.

Alex stepped inside leo right behind him "so you do have a lab".

Alex smiled as he pressed the button the doors closing "don't be so eager".

When the doors opened leo stepped out as alex clicked his fingers the lights came on shocking leo.

"What is all this".

Alex smiled "welcome to omega base this will be a training ground for other bionic kids as soon as it's ready but for now look around".

Leo ran off while alex walked over to a monitor gideon you called".

The computer screen turned on showing a map "yes there's reports of an explosion at an oil rig in the Atlantic ocean.

"It is unknown what caused it".Alex nodded as he attached his headset to his head he was he ran into his capsule and came out in his mission suit.

As he was about to teleport leo reappeared "cool so does this make me part of your team now".

Alex smiled "yeah go over there alex clocked his fingers another wall section opened revealing several weapons as well as protective gear.

Leo went to run but Alex appeared next to him "take just one weapon and some protective gear".

Leo nodded running into the vault coming out later wearing the armour "can I keep this".

Alex walked over not the weapon but the suit watch this he pressed a button on the arm and the suit disappeared and leo was in his normal clothes".

"Cool" leo shouted.

Alex nodded "now come on" he grabbed leo and teleported the second they landed on the oil rig.

Alex looked at leo who looked like he was going to throw up "sorry it a little hard first time you'll get used to it".

Leo nodded "what's that called anyway" "it's called gio leaping your step dad hasn't mastered that ability yet".

"Now come on we can talk later we have fires to put out now be careful have your weapon ready what caused the explosions might still be here.

Leo nodded and followed alex as they went around repairing the damage putting out any fires.

It didn't take very long till everything was in order.

Alex looked at leo "looks like we're done here guess we can head".

He was cut off as a blast of energy shot towards him he blocked as the same boy from the train appeared again blasting leo who was knocked unconscious.

Alex checked on him before turning on the boy.

"So we meet again you can't stop getting involved in my business can you".

Alex glared "no not when you are endangering the lives of innocent people".

"Normal people are not innocent if they knew what we could do they would experiment on us" the boy snapped.

"That doesn't give you the right to cause destruction".

His energy blade glowed appearing in his hand but the boy laughed "no matter I'm not here to fight you but soon you will understand who I am and who my employer is see you soon".

he gio leaped away alex cursed but ran over to check on leo who was dazed he shook him and he woke.

"Did you get the number of that bus". Alex smiled that was no bus that was another bionic but let's talk about that later I didn't realise how long we were here".

Leo looked down at his watch "oh god my mom's gonna kill me".

"Don't worry you were with a responsible adult I'll tell her you were with me plus she wants you to have a friend right"

He grabbed leo shoulder and gio leaped they landed back in the base.

Leo took a few breaths "you getting it down when I give you bionics it'll be easier for you".

leo looked at him "really" "yeah if you're gonna be my second but first we need more students what about your siblings well in particular chase and Bree would they be Interested in joining my team".

"I can talk to them discreetly of course".

Alex nodded "come on I better get home he walked out of his house and opened his garage revealing two vehicles a bike and a very expensive car.

"How much money do you have" alex smiled "you think you're the only person who has a billionaire for a dad".

"Well in my case my dad's dead the attack that made me like this killed him I inherited all his money".

Leo nodded "i'm sorry that must of been hard"

Alex got in the car leo got in and they drove off blasting the radio when they got to Leo's house.

He stopped the car and got out walking to the door which opened an angry woman standing in the doorway".

"Leo where have you been" Alex stepped forward "I'm afraid that's my fault mrs dooley I'm alex I go to your son's school he was with me just lost track of time forgot it was a school night".

The woman stepped back letting Leo inside who looked at me and nodded before he ran inside.

Alex walked away but said "nice to meet you tasha".

He got in his car and drive away.

Leo went to go upstairs but his mother stopped him and pointed to the couch leo sat as Donald came up from the lab chase was with him looking annoyed about something

When he saw leo where you been" before leo could answer tasha spoke "he was with another boy Alex".

Chase looked at Leo "yeah I know him he's a few years ahead of me but from what I've heard he got an Intelligence higher than mine which is impossible".

"What's impossible chase that this kids smarter than you or that he's popular as well as smart".

Chase glared at his brother tasha spoke over them "doesn't matter I want you to stay away from him leo".

Leo tried to protest but his mother glared at him Donald added I think she's right we don't know anything about this boy and from what Chase told me yesterday".

Leo cut him off "what chase told you was wrong I thought you wanted me to make friends and the second I do you tell me this".

He stormed upstairs slamming his door hard enough to make chases bionic hearing hurt.

Donald looked at chase "you should go back to the lab I'm sure leo will calm down by tomorrow".

Chase nodded and walked towards the secret elevator.

Unknown location

Meanwhile the boy who caused the explosion returned to his base as he entered the room he saw a man in shadows who looked round and spoke "so you succeed in what I sent you to do but your work was interrupted twice".

The boy nodded "you don't understand he was like me could your brother be".

"Silence do not speak that fools name to me all you have to do is draw that boy out again and capture him do you understand Sebastian".

"Yes father" the boy retreated from the room the man looked at a computer screen which showed a picture of Alex "soon boy you will be under my control and all the information you have will be mine".

to be continued Next time Alex and Leo find a way to talk while chase tries to find information on Alex keep reading to find out

Plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Bionic Hero chapter 3

Alex house 2 days later

Alex is in the base inside a training simulator fighting several soldiers that gideon downloads in.

He defeats them combining his moves when before he exits the simulation.

"Thanks Gideon got anything more for me".

The computer screen flickered "no master I still haven't found anything on the boy you encountered on the train and at the oil rig".

Alex nodded but was still positive that the computer was lying "okay I better go I really should go to school can't have any more sick days but I did do all the work I was set".

He excited the base exiting the elevator before the passage sealed he ate breakfast before grabbing his bag and using his bike to get to school parking it outside.

Before walking into the building.

Davenport's house

Meanwhile Leo had been getting ready to school he gave everyone in the family the silent treatment which bree and adam didn't understand but they went with it.

He ate his breakfast and left even shrugging off chase as soon as he left bree looked at her brother.

"What's going on with you two" "I think I'm too blame for my son's mood I told him he had to stop hanging with that senior at your school Alex".

"Okay" bree said not understanding the significance "but so what I thought you wanted leo to make friends so Alex is a few years older than him he doesn't seem like the type to hurt someone".

Chase said "but we can't trust Alex he's hiding something and he could put leo in danger I mean I found very little on him when I did a search almost like he doesn't exist"

Adam who had stayed quiet snorted "yeah right you're just jealous that a) this kids smarter than you and b) he can be smart without being a total nerd".

He punched his brother lightly in the arm chase walked past him and left the school.

Bree made a mental note to speak with alex later.

Meanwhile leo had made it to school and was eager to search out Alex as he was worried as he wasn't at school yesterday".

He saw him over by his locker and walked over to him Alex turned as he approached "hey".

"Hey where have you been you weren't in yesterday were you on a mission he whispered more quietly".

Alex shook his head "no I've been training that boy caught me off guard before so next time I see him I will be ready".

"Anyway no need to worry but if I were you I'd be leaving I hear your siblings".

Leo nodded and walked away Alex grabbed the work he had to do while off and headed to his next class.

Meanwhile leo walked away from Alex as he had seen his siblings well chase in particular come in through the school entrance he headed to his next class being in no mood he didn't blame bree and adam but was shocked that chase would agree with his mother and not side with his own brother.

Chase walked into school with his siblings and saw Leo walking away he ran to catch up with his brother.

"Wait up" Leo heard but didn't even turn but was forced to stop when chase reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

he still didn't turn "look leo I'm sorry" leo snorted "you're supposed to be my brother I know you're jealous of Alex but do you really want everyone to suffer".

He pushed chase off him and walked away chase followed but none of them noticed that they were being watched by Sebastian".

Who smirked then pulled out his phone dialing a number "father that package you want I think I know how to get it".

He put the phone down and opened his locker and pulled out a mask he placed it over his face which morphed into Leo's.

He clicked the button to switch the mask of and waited for his chance.

With Alex

He had finished his first two lessons and was by his locker getting a book for his next class when to his surprise two people who he knew to be Leo's siblings Adam and bree came over Alex turned "hey come to see if I'm hiding something leo told me your brother doesn't trust me why because I disappeared a couple of days ago I did have a legitimate excuse".

"let me guess your brother did a search on me and didn't find much what does he think I'm a criminal or something "

Bree smiled adam did to not seeing why chase didn't like this kid bree spoke "I think he's just worried about leo" Alex nodded "yeah I can understand that if I had a brother I would do anything to protect him but I'm not gonna hurt Leo he's my friend".

Bree nodded and she and adam left Alex sighed when he felt weird something about the brother comment made him feel strange he didn't have time to ponder it.

When Leo came over to him Alex said "hey man you okay"

Leo nodded "yeah i just came to talk to you about something I dont think its wise it seems my siblings have a problem with us being friends so maybe it's for the best".

Alex nodded but was confused as he had just spoken with two of Leo's siblings but said "okay yeah maybe you're right what I do is dangerous I was foolish to bring you into this".

Leo nodded and walked away once out of sight his face switched back to sebastian he smiled evilly.

Alex was suspicious as he heard the change in leo heartbeat as he walked away and was suspicious.

He pushed the feeling aside deciding to deal with it later if he saw the boy he heard the bell ring and headed to his next class.

He sat bored taking notes as the teacher drawled on and on he stretched out his hearing so he could hear what was going on in another class".

Meanwhile chase had told his brother and sister that talking to Leo was useless he was angry.

Bree looked at him "okay let me try but you need to know both me and adam spike with Alex and he's trustworthy but let me try talking to him it seems Leo's only pissed at you" she walked away and later she managed to corner leo who was annoyed.

"What do you want bree" "I just want to talk leo you're only angry with chase but why".

Leo snorted "didn't he tell you he supported my mom when she said I shouldn't hang out with Alex".

Bree was confused "well that's his fault but why do you hang with him I mean I met him earlier and he's a cool guy but you don't even know him that well".

Leo looked away "I can't explain but he's my friend" he but for the sake of family "I'll give chase a chance to apologise I have to live with him after all let me guess he been mosning hasn't he".

Bree put her hand on his shoulders "yeah and if you love me you won't make me suffer through that anymore".

Leo smirked "okay I'll talk to him" he walked away".

Later after his final few lessons he wasn't able to talk to chase as there was no chance he had searched for Alex but couldn't find him even after the final bell went he thought it was strange".

But ignored it and left with chase his other siblings having already left.

They stopped in an alleyway on the way home and leo turned to his brother "look I just wanted to apologise for how I've been treating you the last few days".

"I understand but you don't need to protect me Alex is fine so we cool" Chase nodded but before he could say anything else a blast of energy hit him in the back chase crumpled to the floor Leo caught his brother and laid him down and bought out his blaster as he saw where the blast came from.

sebastian walked forward "well I must thank you for making it so easy for me now come with me or I will take you by force your friend can't protect you this time".

Leo kept his blaster aimed at sebastian "yeah how did you pull that off" Sebastian smirked pressing the button on the cyber mask and his face changed before it changed back".

Leo immediately fired his blaster but Sebastian blocked the shots and gio leaped behind him and knocked Leo out with a blast of energy Leo slumped to the floor unconscious his blaster dropping to the floor Sebastian looked at it and went to pick it up but it vanished he was shocked but he shook it off as he grabbed Leo and geo leaped away taking Leo with.

Meanwhile Alex parked his bike in his garage and was in his base in his training simulator he cut down an enemy soldier.

He pulled out of the simulation when gideon spoke "master ive got a lock on the boy he was spotted outside your school".

Alex turned away searching through names trying to place his face "gid are you sure about that I'm pretty sure he's not a student.

Then he remembered talking with Leo earlier and cursed "I'm such a fool that a what's he after he failed to get me so he went after him".

He punched The wall it cracked gideon spoke "calm down the boy was last seen go now".

Alex nodded and gio leaps appearing in the last known location by an ally he ran down it immediately coming upon chases unconscious body

He knelt down to check he was okay then got up "gideon we've got a problem".

He reached and shook chase who woke up "what the hell happened"

Alex offered a hand and pulled him to his feet "I don't know man I just found you like this you should go home".

Chajse replied quickly "No I'm not leaving Leo was with me where is he you know something about this".

Alex sighed "no I didn't know about this but if you're sure then".

He grabbed chase's arm and gio leaped landing in his base chase pulled away getting his bearings "so I was right you do have bionics".

Alex nodded "yes I've been bionic since I was five but not what you were expecting right I spoke with your siblings what'd you think I was a criminal or a terrorist but that aside for the moment".

"we need to find Leo there was another bionic kid his names Sebastian I don't know who he works for but whoever it is extremely dangerous they nearly caused a train full of nuclear materials to crash and blow up an oil rig"

Chase looked around "where are we anyway" alex looked at him this will one day be training academy for people who wish to reach their fullest potential I wanted leo to talk to you about joining me".

Chase seemed "confused "why me I didn't trust you plus I'm just the nerdy kid on my team".

Alex put a hand on his shoulder "you're more than that you didn't trust me you were just looking out for your brother if I had a sibling I can understand that plus you're smart you have the potential to be great".

Chase smiled at the admiration which he wasn't used to but decided to change the subject

"so where do we even start to look for leo" at that second Gideon turned on "I can help with that the tracker you put in the blaster you gave the boy will lead us right to him".

Chase looked at the computer screen Alex smiled at his expression "what were you expecting an snarky annoying AI".

"Unlike your father and eddy who let's be honest davenport only created because he was a loner gideon was created to be both a friend and a mission advisor".

Chase nodded "we need to go to Mr davenport about this".

Alex nodded "I know we will need help i have a bad feeling about who sebastian is working for but first one thing can you not tell anyone this I promised to make Leo bionic".

Chase looked at him incredulous "is that even possible". Alex smiled "I know how gideon has all the data stored on his hard disk.

Chase nodded "okay I won't tell anyone till you say I can plus tasha will kill you".

Alex smiled before he grabbed chase and gio leaped landing outside chase's house "never getting used to that".

Alex nodded "don't worry probably one of your hidden abilities".

"Oh right you've not been told it's not for me to tell you ask your father".

Chase reached out and opened the door and went inside as soon as the door opened chase walked inside Alex followed and looked around but before he could say anything the davenport bree and Adam walked into the room followed by Tasha bree waved at Alex who nodded when

Chase spoke "we've got a problem".

Undisclosed location

Meanwhile Sebastian brought and unconscious Leo to his father who was still obscured by shadow "I know that this isn't who you wanted but this boy knows Alex you can use him to draw him to us".

The figure in shadow laughed "very good son now Leave me I must prepare" Sebastian nodded and left the room Leaving Leo in the room the figure stood up and walked over to Leo stepping and picked up his body and left the room.

to be continued next time Alex teams up with Adam Bree and Chase to save Leo while finding out who is the real threat behind the boy he keeps fighting.

Plz review

.


End file.
